warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drow Thel
Drow Thel or simply Drow is a former Autarch of the Saim Hann craft world and now a Champion of the Chaos God Khorne. She is currently a member of the Brethren of Spite, and ally of Cain. History Early Born on Saim Hann before the fall as ‘Drow Thel’, Drow would walk the Path of Command and would arise to the rank of Autarch, having already practiced the path of the Banshee. Drow battled her enemies with speed and quick strikes, over open combat, and would continue to. Drow would come into conflict the Brethren of Spite in late m.37, as the Brethren had begun to raid Exodite worlds under the protection of Saim Hann, and such actions were considered grave crimes. Drow was chosen to deal with the threat, and started with the destruction of three Brethren cruisers, along with most of the forces these cruisers were carrying. Cain’s logical and pessimistic attitude to the conflict made him realise that Drow would defeat the Brethren in a few months, if she was not removed. He quickly made a deal with Silinurl Luvt to kidnap her and bring her to him. Personality and Traits Aggressive, brutal and warlike, Drow is a fanatical servant of Khorne. She only seeks to slaughter in the blood gods name, and does so with a dark passion. Drow is quick to anger and fairly barbaric during battle, probably stemming from her origins as an Autarch of the Saim Hann craft world. Rarely allowing herself to be pushed from her position, Drow will display her martial prowess by killing competing champions in an attempt to gain favour from Khorne and Cain, though the later has little time for his champions being killed. On the battlefield, Drow will slaughter with no thought or stratagem. Drow has no real thought of self preservation, and seeks out enemy leaders to kill and claim as trophies or sacrifices for Khorne. As a former Autarch, Drow is incredibly well versed in close combat, and has a large armoury of deadly weapons to assist her in combat. Appearance Drow is far more larger and muscular than other Eldar, standing an impressive 8’10 and clad in a suit of Daemonic armour, which features overlapping bronze and ceramic plates. The armour is possessed by a dark intelligence, which uses it’s power to increase Drow’s stamina and strength. Drow also possess a set of wings, similar to those of a Bloodthirster, which allows her to soar in the skies and descend on her enemies. Her skin has been marked by numerous scars and wounds, and has become scaly and mutated. Equipment Drow has a wide and varied armour of Eldar, human and xeno weaponry she has either created herself, or taken from her defeated foes. *'Daemonic armour:' Drow is usually seen in battle with her set of Daemonic armour, possessed by an evil intelligence of it’s own, this crimson and brazen armour is marked with runes of Khorne which provide protection against magical attacks. The suit also boasts her stamina and strength, along with protection against enemy attacks. *'Caries:' A daemonic sword inhabited by a Bloodthirster of Khorne, Caries is a great long-sword marked by burning runes and the names of those who have died by it’s carriers hands. The weapon does not just cut through the armour and flesh of it’s victims, but takes a section of his or her soul and offers it as a gift to Khorne. *'Rune of Khorne: '''Drow’s first gift from Khorne, the Rune is worn around her neck and acts as a buffer against warp based attacks. *'Broken soul stone: 'Hung around the main spike of her trophy rack, Drow keeps her soul stones broken remains as a sign of her protection and devotion to Khorne, and as one that she has left her race who fear their souls being consumed by Slaanesh. Drow knows hers has already been taken by Khorne. Quotes By About ''Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Eldar Category:Characters Category:Khorne